Caitlin Snow (Earth-1)
For her evil meta-human split personality, see Killer Frost. Dr. Caitlin Crystal "Cait" Snow, also known as her alter ego, Killer Frost 'was a former doctor at S.T.A.R. Labs and criminal in Gotham City. She is the daughter of Thomas Snow and Carla Tannhauser, sister of the late Charlie Snow and girlfriend of Barry Allen. It was originally believed that her father died when she was very young from an unknown illness, leaving her and her family devastated and her brother later died of the same illness. Unbeknownst to the family, Thomas had faked his death due to his powers manifesting, these powers also helped him recover. Caitlin threw herself into her schoolwork and ended up graduating with a degree in bio-chemistry and managed to get into a job in S.T.A.R. Labs. Her mother was later diagnosed with the same unknown illness that killed her father and she was put into a medically induced coma, this made Caitlin attempt to steal from S.T.A.R. Labs in order to find something to help her mother only to be caught by the security. However, she was thrown into the Lab's freezer as she discovered an important secret about the owner, Harrison Wells, but instead of killing her, the freezer gave her powers and she killed the entire security team and Wells. She then began going by the name, Killer Frost, and searched for a cure to her mother's condition. She was later recruited by Amanda Waller into the Suicide Squad to defeat Batman who had betrayed her. However, Amanda was later killed and all members of the squad escaped. After attempting to find more substances that could help her mother, Caitlin was apprehended and taken in by Batman who convinced her that she didn't have to break the law to find a cure for her mother. She eventually stopped being a criminal and joined Batman's Team. However, when was accidentally transported to Earth Two where she met the Batman of Earth Two and The Canary she decided to stay in their universe to find a cure for her mother and start a new life there, she then had a tearful goodbye with Bruce. She then joined the Batman's Team of Earth Two and grew quite close with Laurel Lance, The Canary. Oliver Queen then returned and Laurel moved back to Star City with him and Caitlin followed. The three then became the founding members of Team Arrow. Whilst the team was searching for a new meta-human criminal, Caitlin went to SCPD to gather intel when she met it's forensic scientist Barry Allen. After going to Barry several times for help he eventually asked her out and she accepted, after that the two officially started dating. It was later revealed that Caitlin had the meta-human gene all her life that was passed down from her father. Caitlin was later kidnapped by her father when he breached to Earth Two and he managed to split Killer Frost into an evil alternate personality. Caitlin's father, now going by the name Icicle, joined forces with Killer Frost and the two fought Team Arrow. Thomas and Killer Frost later find a cure for Carla and are able to wake her up but quickly take her as a hostage. In the final battle against Thomas' team and Team Arrow, Killer Frost ended up betraying Thomas and attempting to go off on her own. Before she did however, she appeared to kill Caitlin and completely take the body for herself. After Caitlin's death, Frost ran off and began working as a henchwoman and drug dealer for Count Vertigo. Biography Early Life Growing up, Caitlin was very close to her parents and her brother and believed and the three were very happy. However, when her father began suffering from the symptoms of a disease he had obtained from genetics, he faked his death, looking to travel the world and discover a cure on his own. He also told Caitlin's mother to keep the fact that he was actually alive a secret from their two children. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Meta-Human Physiology: 'Caitlin is the third known meta-human to obtain her powers through genetics, having ice powers her whole life. However, these abilities would not surface until years later when she was locked in the freezing machine at S.T.A.R. Labs and her meta-gene was activated, allowing access to her cold powers. ** '''Transformation: '''Before Killer Frost became her own persona, Caitlin was able to shift between appearances at will, with her hair turning a blonde-white and her eyes a bright icy blue. After her father created Killer Frost as a separate personality, whenever Frost takes over the body, Caitlin's hair turns white and her eyes turn an icy white. Killer Frost can take over her body at will, however, Caitlin has no control when Frost is in the drivers seat. *** '''Energy Absorption/Cryokinesis: '''Caitlin's powers work by absorbing all the heat in the vicinity, bringing the temperature down to temperatures as low as 370 degrees below. Caitlin is also able to project pure blasts of ice from the palm of her hands, so below zero that it could shatter an incoming steel arrow. **** '''Freezing Kiss: '''Caitlin is able to use her energy absorption ability to suck the heat out of someone through kissing. This is demonstrated when she managed to pin down the Green Arrow and kissed him, turning him to ice. **** '''Ice Spike Projection: '''Whilst having the ability to shoot a beam of pure ice, Caitlin is also capable of launching small or big icicles from her hands as shown on multiple occasions. **** '''Freeze Breath: '''Caitlin is capable of creating a cloud of fog to cover any of her escapes such as when Killer Frost managed to escape Oliver and Laurel. **** '''Cold Resistance: '''Caitlin is also able to withstand extremely low temperatures and seemed unaffected by a huge snow storm that hit the city. She is also able to hold her ice constructs with no trouble at all. *** '''Accelerated Healing Factor: '''Thanks to her cold abilities, Caitlin's metabolic rate is augmented to offset cold tissue destruction, thus allowing her to withstand and survive more grievous injuries. This was shown when she was shot in the back with two arrows and was still able to get away from the scene of her crime whilst fighting the Black Canary. Abilities * '''Genius Level-Intellect: '''Caitlin is possibly the most intelligent person to have been on Team Arrow so far, with a PhD and two doctorates under her belt by the time she was 28. Her skills have been especially helpful to the rest of the team when patching up their injuries. ** '''Computer Specialist: '''As a former scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin was extremely skilled in technology, while not her main area of expertise she is still very well versed in technological advances. ** '''Expert Medic: '''Caitlin is an expert in medical care as she was able to patch up wounds so serious such as when Oliver was stabbed in the abdomen or when Laurel was shot in the shoulder. * '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Caitlin is shown to have an extremely high tolerance of pain, even before her meta-gene was activated and she was considered human, before she was thrown into the machine at S.T.A.R. Labs she was shot in the leg and managed to stick through it and stay concious. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''After becoming Killer Frost, Caitlin trained herself in order to gain better a physical condition and gain better control of her powers. She was able to learn quite a lot as she was seen to be able to enter a fight with multiple enemies and come out on top. After Killer Frost took over, she was also able to defeat Laurel Lance in a fight even after Lance was trained by Batman. Weaknesses * '''Extreme High Temperatures: '''In extremely high temperatures, Caitlin is unable to use her powers to their full potential and would burn up very quickly. Most of her constructs would also melt, rendering them useless. * '''Power-Dampening Technology: '''When being held in Arkham Asylum, Caitlin's cell was built with power-dampening technology, which deactivated her powers. Equipment * [[Killer Frost Suit|'Killer Frost Suit]]: 'Whilst committing crimes, Caitlin wore a blue leather suit that also gave her protection whilst in the field. When she became a vigilante she ditched her villainous suit and began wearing a light blue jacket and leather pants with a snowflake symbol on the belt. When Killer Frost became her own personality and took over Caitlin's body, she went back to the villainous suit. Appearances TBA Trivia * Caitlin's middle name being "Crystal" is a reference to the first Killer Frost, Crystal Frost. Behind The Scenes * In the comics, 'Dr. Caitlin Snow is well-known for being the third version of the meta-human criminal Killer Frost. However, in the current comic timeline, she is portrayed as an anti-hero and member of the Justice League. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Meta-Humans Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Former Villains Category:Members of Batman's Team Category:Team Arrow Members Category:Members of Thomas Snow's Team Category:Members of Count Vertigo's Criminal Organization